1. Field of the Invention
The present application is related to a holding device, and more particularly, to a holding device disposed in a bio-detecting instrument for holding a test strip.
2. Description of Related Art
As the global population ages, the number of patients, especially those with metabolic diseases, is growing rapidly and estimated to over 1.1 billions in 2012. Therefore, more medical institutions are required, and handheld Point-of-Care Testing (POCT) systems are developed, as the Preventive Medicine rises.
With respect to handheld Point-of-Care Testing (POCT) systems, the low-invasion biochemical testing system is more preferred than other testing system, due to small required amount of blood. However, although the required amount of sample is reduced, as the volume and size of test strip become smaller, a quantity of blood sample may still remain on the test strip after testing, which brings the risk of infection to whom remove the test strip by hand.
In addition, the recent testing systems are provided with multiple testing terminals, so as to improve testing precision and accuracy, and achieve Multi-function identification. However, the sensing terminals may be impacted or pressed by ejecting mechanisms as rejecting the test strip after the test is completed. After a long period of operation, the sensing terminals may deform and affect the test results.